


Nothing Drastic

by Stella_Malodi



Series: FYDL Darcyland POC Week [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FYDL Darcyland POC Week, Fluff, Handcuffed Together, Idiots in Love, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Mutual Pining, Natasha has no patience for idiots, Particularly not..., SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Darcy get their last warning before Natasha does something <em>truly</em> drastic.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Darcy was 90% sure she’d been alone when she went to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Drastic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, yeah, I'm participating FYDL's POC Week. I... might miss a day or two, because my fics are not all written and I am not actually a fast writer, so... yeah. But I'm giving it a shot! And in the meantime, you'll all get more than one fic this week. :)
> 
> Monday's prompt: Handcuffed Together
> 
> (...I don't know if I actually need to clarify this, but this is _not_ a Soulmark AU. I know, shocking, right? XD)

Darcy woke when someone slung their arm over her her.

She was 90% sure she’d been alone when she went to sleep, so this was a bit alarming. She was equally sure that she hadn’t been drunk. So, unless her bed-partner had drunkenly broken into her apartment thinking it was his or her own (which _had_ happened before; she _so_ did not need to know that Clint slept in the nude) something odd was going on. She cracked open her eyes.

Well, it was definitely a he.

It was even a ‘he’ she knew: namely, Sam Wilson. The Falcon. Cap’s BFF.

The man she’d been crushing on for _months_.

And, currently, the man she was handcuffed to.

Darcy groaned. “I’m going to _kill_ Natasha.”

“Why’s that?” Sam asked, and opened not-at-all-sleepy eyes to meet hers.

“You’re awake?”

“I sure hope so,” he said with a smirk. “Now, why are we killing Natasha?”

Darcy raised her handcuffed hand, which had the effect of raising his as well.

“Mm. Yeah, I’d noticed that.”

“So why aren’t _you_ on board the Tasha-cide Train?”

“Because she also left a note,” he told her, sounding supremely smug. He rolled away from her, grabbed a piece of paper from the nightstand, and handed it to her.

Darcy, with a feeling of imminent doom, took it and read, _‘Your mutual idiocy is killing all of us. Just kiss already, before I do something… drastic. -NR’_

Darcy just _knew_ she was blushing. “Huh. What a… what a crazy idea. Right? I mean… you and I… we’re just—”

Sam shut her up in the traditional way.

“Personally,” he murmured, “I like to avoid doing things that put ‘Natasha Romanov’ and ‘drastic’ in the same sentence.”

“Me, too,” she said breathlessly a few minutes later. “Definitely… definitely to be avoided.”

“Mmm,” he agreed.

It was some time before they spoke again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you've got any prompts you'd like to (eventually) see, leave it in the comments! :)


End file.
